1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a display device for obtaining a desired image signal by applying an electric field to liquid crystals having an anisotropic dielectric constant, which are formed between two substrates, and controlling electric field intensity, thereby controlling an amount of light transmitted through the two substrates. The LCD generally includes the two substrates, a liquid crystal layer formed therebetween, a backlight unit that provides light to the liquid crystal layer, and the like.